


Draco's Request

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: Just a little bitty drabble inspired by “You’d be nice to come home to.”  Quick flirtation and Draco turns the tables on Harry.





	1. Draco's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Draco chucked him under the chin. “You’d be nice to come home to.” He turned and walked to the exit of the deli. “Then again, I would also want you in a maid’s uniform. Do you think you could handle a broomstick, Potter? Or are you too busy polishing your own wand?” 

It took everything within himself to not chunk the tray in his hands at the aristocratic arse teasing him. “If that were the case, Malfoy, you won’t know. Only those that know how to treat me right will ever see it.” Harry turned his back on his childhood rival and went to the table he had just vacated. He put the used saucer and cup onto the tray and began to scrub the table vigorously, trying to erase the taint left behind. 

He leaned across the table and felt pressure behind him. The long legs were pushed up against his, successfully pinning him to the table. Two long arms slid around him trapping the rapidly moving hands. The whisper of breath on his ears caused a shiver to run down his spine. “You will only know how well I can treat you if you show up. Is it a date?” 

Harry twisted his head toward the voice. He found himself nose to nose with the other man, and completely unable to breathe. He felt the pounding in his chest was going to give away his nerves. He blinked twice before opening his mouth to speak. 

Draco leaned in and captured the pink lips, sucking on the lower lip before slipping his tongue in, purring as he found entry into the depths. He slid his hands up Harry’s arms and moved them around his body, pulling him in closer. Pulling back, Draco licked his lips to relish the last taste of Harry. He pulled his eyes away from the lips that he had just claimed and locked eyes with the other. “Tomorrow night, my place. I’m sure you remember where it is.” He swirled around and waltzed out of the shop leaving a shell-shocked hero leaning against a table.


	2. Draco makes a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does not appreciate being stood up

Harry slammed the teacup, sloshing the liquid onto the surface of the table, burning his finger in the process. Cursing he put his finger into his mouth to numb the sting. He pulled his finger out and glared at the person across from him. “You don’t understand, Gin. I can’t get him out of my head. This isn’t normal.”

“Calm down, Harry,” she said as she wiped the spill. “This is Malfoy we are talking about. He lives to get under your skin. He always has and apparently always will.”

“He kissed me!” Harry stood up outraged.

Ginny laughed. “Well maybe he really would like to get under your skin, or at least into your pants.”

“This isn’t funny, Ginny. Would you like me to say that about your flavor of the week?” He stuck his finger back in his mouth.

“We aren’t discussing my flavor of the week, which by the way is Parkinson. She seems a bit interesting now that the war and all that stress is over. Then again, Seamus did send me an owl last week wanting to do something.” She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She tilted her head as she watched the man across from her.

“Eww.” He pulled the finger from his mouth. He glared at the red mark as if it disturbed him. “I really don’t need details.” He stuck the appendage back in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe you do need some details, learn to spice up your life. It’s time for you to get out there and enjoy yourself a bit. Becoming a recluse in a tea shop does not become you.”

He narrowed his brow at her.

“I couldn’t agree more, Potter.” The blond irritant waltzed over to the table they were sitting at. He grasped Harry’s hand and pulled it out of the other’s mouth. “Seriously, are you a wizard?” He waved his wand making the mark disappear.

“It isn’t polite to just start waving your wand, Malfoy.”

“Shut it Weaslette. Don’t you have a date with Pansy? You should leave.”

Harry stood up, spilling the tea again. “You don’t get to come in here…”

“You are right, Potter. I don’t get to come in here and see you on a date with a redhead when you obviously stood me up the other night.” Draco tapped Harry’s chest with his finger. “I also don’t need to come in here to see you making perverse actions with your finger in front of the same redhead. After all those years rooming with the other one, aren’t you a bit sick of red?”

“What?!” Harry looked between Ginny and Malfoy confused.

Ginny laughed and stood up. “On that note, Harry, I shall leave you to dispute your differences. I know we wouldn’t want to give him the wrong idea.” She winked at Harry.

“Malfoy, what is this? You have no right to come here demanding someone to leave.”

He ran a finger down Harry’s cheek, ignoring Ginny who was slowly getting her stuff and walking toward the door with her head cocked, so she wouldn't miss any of the interaction. “The memory of your lips keep me up at night.”

Harry’s eyes bulged. Ginny snickered. “With that being said, Harry, I’m sure you can figure it out whether he wants to get under your skin or not.”

He twisted to the door throwing a towel as his friend walked out. The betrayal at how quickly she left him and tossed those words around began to eat at him.

“You are too obsessed with her. We cannot continue this if you do not reign this in.” He waved his hand around Harry’s body. “I set her up with Parkinson to keep her occupied. She spends too much time with you.”

Harry’s mouth dropped. “You can’t control my friends or who I see.” He stepped to go around the other man.

Draco grabbed his arm. “Where are you going? You owe me a date. I’m here to collect.”

“Date? What are you on about?”

“Quite simply, you were supposed to be at my house last evening and you did not show up. You missed a lovely sunset off the back of the house. I’m here now to correct the error of your ways. Tonight’s sunset should be even lovelier.” He stepped back and allowed Harry to walk by. “Can you lock the door now? I have dinner waiting.”

“I’m not going with you anywhere,” Harry said hotly.”

Draco chuckled. “Oh I believe you will be. I have the house elves preparing your favorite foods as we speak. Muffy has pressed the outfit that you shall be wearing, since you did promise it so nicely the other day.” He followed Harry to the counter and cornered him. He slid one arm round Harry’s waist and the other on the counter. “You have two options, come quietly like the good boy you are…”

“Come quietly?”

"Well, I do prefer screaming, but if you feel the need to be quiet go right ahead." Draco flicked his wand and locked the door to the shop. Stepping into Harry's personal space, he stared down at the other man. “Which will it be? Coming quietly or kicking and screaming? Or a combination of both?”

“Neither.”

“Scared?”

“Never…”

“Good.” He leaned in and capture Harry’s lips. Pulling back slowly, he smirked. “So kicking and screaming it is,” Draco whispered in his ear, setting off the portkey.


End file.
